


mistress

by aestheticrobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, F/F, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Angst, i still don't know how to write these characters right fml, idk what to tag this, jartemis, this is kinda rushed and crappy sorry, what would happen if mistress was broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " you'll be fine,i promise "- in which mistress breaks and artemis is in pain, jason is there to save her





	mistress

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here i am, back with another one shot, but all in all: i still am not sure if i got/how to get these characters right (?) it's kinda rushed and crappy i'm so sorry, but i was wondering what could happen if mistress was broken so... this came out!
> 
> anyways ,, this was mainly written while listening to "end of the earth" by marina
> 
> enjoy it

He fired his guns once again and, in a second, a piercing scream was heard from behind him. Turning around to find the source of the agonizing sound, Jason's eyes widened under the helmet at the sight of a certain redhead fallen on the ground.

"Red!" Jason shouted, turning around again and shooting against their enemies while walking back towards her.

"Red Him not worry" Bizarro said, landing in front of him. "Me take care of bad guys, Red Him go help Red Her"

"Thanks buddy" shooting one last time under Bizarro's arm, he stored his guns away and ran to the redhead, kneeling beside her. "Red, are you okay? What's going on?"

Holding her in his arms, Jason followed the movement of her tear filled emerald eyes towards two pieces of silver metal laid a few meters away. Oh, no... Not mistress...

She tried her hardest to suppress her screams, but the pain was too much for anyone to bare. Whenever an Amazon was in pain, it was a very bad sign.

Jason moved his hand up to wipe away her tears as she squirmed in his lap, and then down to her waist, pulling her close for a hug.

"J-Ja-... son..." she muttered weakly in his ear, wetting his leather jacket with her tears. "It was-.... A-..."

Another piercing scream came from her and Jason held her closer, intertwining their fingers togheter and squeezing her hand. Looking around he found out the reason behind the sudden wave of pain.

"Well, well, sister" Akila stood, stepping on Mistress, obviously possessed by those white glowing eyes of her. "I hate to do this but I can't risk having our sisters choosing you to be their leader"

"Not you again" Jason growled, letting his grasp on Artemis go and throwing himself at the standing woman. "Why are you doing this? Leave Artemis alone!"

Jason pinned her arms above her head and sat on top of her in hopes to ground her, but she was an Amazon, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he was thrown all the way across the alley. A laugh echoed from her mouth.

"Oh, poor Red Hood, you know nothing" she started. "I love her, but I am the one destined to be Shim'tar, to lead our people"

Within a second, Jason's predict became reality and he was thrown all the way across the alley, against the wall. He grunted in pain but quickly got up, running back to Akila, already making her way to the fallen Amazon.

Before he could reach them, a bunch of thugs came out of nowhere, blocking his way. Bizarro was busy taking care of a bunch more of them, so he had no choice but to take them down. He wouldn't let anything happen to Artemis, at least not on his watch. Not after his mother died.

Akila bent over, grabbing a fistful of red hair from Artemis' ponytail. Pulling her up, Artemis could only look at her, pain in her eyes and lids half closed. Tears streamed down her face, but her ex-lover showed no compassion. The force possessing her was too strong.

"A-Akila, please-..." Artemis struggled to speak. "I-I- I don't want to go back... don't want-... Shim'tar... not a-anymore...."

A beg for mercy filled her eyes. Artemis was never one to ask for mercy - or even give it -, so for her to be in this state, it had to be really bad.

Amazons are attached to their weapons, and their pain is metaphysical. Only magic can destroy a weapon, and only magic can fix it.

Artemis knew what she had to do, and it broke her heart. Again. She still loved Akila, she always would, but the woman had let herself being consumed by evil, and there was no way of turning it around now. It broke them, and it couldn't be fixed. Goddess knows Akila will always have her heart, no matter what.

"I know you don't" Akila stated, coldly. "But our sisters do. They admire you, they love you... You saved them, I destroyed them"

Akila pulled harder on her ponytail, Artemis' body already getting more limp and weak as time passed. She could fear her eyes closing, but she had to do it... No matter how much it broke her heart.

Suddenly, her ex-lover let go of her auburn strands of hair, her sore body falling weak on the ground with a loud thump, the pain not showing any sights of going away soon - or any time at all. A weapon that stays broken is an Amazon that stays suffering.

A bow with three flaming arrows was pointed at her. The Bow of Ra.

"Akila, p-ple-... please" she said, closing her eyes in hopes to either try and soften the pain or control her tears, not even she knew. "I-... I loved you-... a-always will..."

"This Akila doesn't love you" a single tear escaped her eye, and Artemis knew she was still deep down there, hurried feel, but buried forever. "This Akila is the grand one, the one destinated to get the power of the Shim'tar and lead our sisters, and to do so I will eliminate everything and everyone that gets in my way... Including what the other Akila had a lot of affection about"

Artemis took a deep breath and closed her eyes shut. In this deplorable state there was not much she could do, besides hope and pray to her godesses. She had never in her life felt like this vulnerable, both physically and psychology, and that was when she realized even more about the power of pain.

She prayed, but she awaited for the pain, for the hurt, for – possibly – death. But it never came. Instead, she heard a scream and a thud.

Opening her eyes again, she saw Akila on the floor, twitching in pain, and Jason behind her, holding his all-blades. She needed to take this opportunity.

Gathering all the strength left in her, Artemis reached out for a piece of her broken axe and crawled towards the fallen woman.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Jason asked, rushing to her side.

Artemis finally gathered the strength and got up, stumbling on her way to the woman. Jason tried to stop her, but she was able to push him away. She was the only one who could fix this.

She kneeled down, weakly, and faced Akila, looking her right in the eyes. She could feel her heart breaking over all of the pain, she couldn't handle it...

But she had to.

"What-... ughh, are you doing?!" Akila stuttered/screamed out, still in pain from the attack.

"I'm-... sorry. I'm really s-sorry..." Artemis cried out. "I will always-... l-love you... Akila"

"Wha-" Akila tried to argue back, but it was too late.

The renegade Amazon held the part of the axe high and let it down, stabbing Akila right in the heart. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, the white glow fading. Artemis cried as she watched her ex-lover die once again, fading away in a blinding white glow. Artemis closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, the pain was gone and Mistress was in her hand again, in one piece.

She took a deep breath of relief and her body gave up on her once for all, the only thing she could remember was Jason calling for her and the touch of his arms around her before she blacked out.

Coming back to reality, she woke up in what Artemis concluded was the next day by the sunlight coming through the windows. She yawned silently and ran her fingers through her hair, her previous ponytail now undone. Finally opening her eyes properly, she looked around the room to find Jason sitting by the end of the bed, his back turned to her. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Artemis realized she was no longer wearing her uniform, instead wearing a long white t-shirt, presumably Jason's.

Noticing the shifting of the matress, Jason closed his book and turned around, smiling softly at the Amazon.

"Hey, you're awake. Feeling better?" he placed the book down by his side. "I brought you in the last night. You, uh... You did great out there, Red. And... I'm sorry... for what happened..."

Artemis just stared at him, no expression on her face, no words coming out of her mouth. Nothing.

"I, uh-..." he looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I'll just leave, let me or Bizarro know if you need anything"

You're so dumb, Todd. Why bringing that up now?!

Jason knew the place Akila held in her heart, and how hard it is for her to touch that subject, leave alone having to watch her die again, and by her own hands. Retrieving back his book, Jason got up and made his way out, being stopped before he grabbed the door handle by an unusual gentle grip around his wrist.

Artemis spun him around and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Not during the last few months of them dating had she been this affective, the relationship stage wasn't a safe ground for them, but it seemed to be progressing.

"Little One" she lifted her gaze, her emerald eyes staring right onto his. "Thank you. For everything"

She lifted a hand up to his hair, running her fingers slowly through the silk black strands. His hands found its place around her waist, his eyes closed and enjoying her touch down his face and neck. Opening his eyes again, Jason leaned against her, foreheads resting togheter.

They stood like that for a moment, a comfortable and soothing silence filling the room, until she closed the tiny gap between them and gave Jason a soft and passionate kiss, pulling him down to lay in bed with her.

And Jason could swear, right there, he was the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think :)) thanks for reading!


End file.
